


Navigating Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [82]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (at least we haven't hit Stockholm Sami yet), (does this count as food porn?), (except they sort of are at this point), (i was in the mood for romance this week I guess), (in my defense i just got done watching Honor Rising so...), (probably not), (which is disturbing considering what is going on with Zowens canonically), Del Taco, Ficlet, Innuendo, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Not Boyfriends, Not Dates, Swearing, not dating, obligatory Kevin Steen warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: A nice evening at Del Taco for two stupid tiny baby wrestlers.(again with the Not Dates)





	Navigating Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So this was just a quick thing that I thought about last night and jotted down right before bed. The return of the Not Dating! They are such a mess. God forbid they address their adult problems. Obviously it's much better for them to slub around a fast food joint, snarking at each other and playing grab ass (wishful thinking)
> 
> Fair warning, I am super tired after getting up at three thirty for the last two mornings. It was entirely *necessary* I assure you (lies) but it has made me really, really tired. This might come off like a bit of a mess, but then again, when are these two not huge disasters?

“Get your grubby mitts off of my avocado slices, you whore.”

Kevin watches in amused glee as Sami snatches his hands back from Kevin’s lap, as if he had been burned. Kevin readjusts the paper tray settled on his thighs, picking up one of the avocado slices in question and taking a triumphant bite.

Sami takes a sulky mouthful of taco, glancing at Kevin out of the corner of his eye, a pout on that pasty little face.

“Rude. I just wanted some of your vegetables in my mouth. Fruit?” Sami reaches over, batting Kevin’s suddenly **(inexplicably)** slack hands out of the way, and taking up a slice, despite Kevin’s admonishment from only moments ago. “What exactly _are_ avocados? Are they a fruit, or a vegetable?”

(excuse the fuck outta **_me_ ** )

 _-_ **_this_ ** _bullshit-_

 _-also,_ **_awkward-_ **

“Some kind of berry? Maybe? Also fuck you,” Kevin gasps after a pause so long that Sami stops contemplating the green mush trapped between his fingers to cast a concerned look at Kevin’s stunned form. “If you get my fruit, I want your tacos.”

Sami raises an eyebrow, but Kevin just wordlessly reaches over, plucking one of the two dozen tacos in Sami’s lap, crunching through the mess of low quality meat and oily cheese.

It’s better than having to look over and deal with whatever is happening on Sami’s face right now.

 _-is it_ **_really_ ** _though?-_

“Feeling better?” asks Sami abruptly, perhaps in a wise attempt to change the goddamn subject away from… whatever the hell they were just talking about.

Kevin ignores the spike of irritation at the change in the tone of the conversation.

(safer)

 _-safe is_ **_lame_ ** _-_

 _-also_ **_he_ ** _has taco sauce on his upper lip-_

(shut the fuck up)

“Yeah yeah, Sami. Your clever plan to distract me with fast food worked out perfectly. I am as passive as you please.” Kevin lifts up one of the burritos in his lap to emphasize his point, smiling sardonically and internally patting himself on the back when Sami snorts out a soft laugh.

(not that I care)

_-oh shut the shit up-_

_-_ **_his_ ** _laugh is_ **_magical_ ** _-_

“My clever plan was just to get you to shut up and stop ranting. I would never, ever suggest that you should be passive, in any context or situation,” Sami screws up his face, looking somewhere between confused and amused. “That would be so weird, by the way.”

Kevin raises an eyebrow, feigning offense. “Are you implying that I can’t be docile, Sami? Because I will bust you in the balls for even suggesting that I can fail at anything in this accused plane of existence.”

Sami just turns, poised with one of Kevin’s pilfered avocados halfway to his lips, a look of pure incredulity on his face. Kevin huffs, snatching up another one of Sami’s tacos, dropping a burrito in its place as payment.

_-since when do you give compensation for anything?-_

(since…)

(go fuck yourself, that’s when)

_-clever-_

Kevin sniffs disdainfully, jerking himself around fully to face forward, casting an offended look sideways as he aggressively tears into the second tray of burritos.

“I could absolutely be as passive as I wanted to. Anytime, any place. I bet I’d be better at being a soft hearted twink than you, even,” Kevin snarls, elbowing Sami and stealing back one of his own avocado slices.

Sami just watches him steadily, glancing down meaningfully at the viciously torn burrito warpings. Kevin huffs, waving a hand dismissively.

“That doesn’t count. Screw you. You are so unsupportive.”

Sami shrugs, elbowing Kevin back before sliding over, their rib cages pressing together. Kevin casts him a betrayed look, but can’t find it in himself to move away, so he steals part of the insides of the taco that Sami’s about to bite into instead. Sami makes a small noise of protest, but doesn’t stop eating, talking through the food in his mouth like the rude motherfucker that he is.

“I support you, Kevin. I will always support you. I just can’t promise that I will forever find ways to follow you along the roads you insist on walking down.”


End file.
